In a general wall-mounted drum type washing machine, a washing drum driven by a forward/reverse motor is built in a washing tub integrated with an installation plate, and a water supply pipe and a drain pipe provided with a solenoid valve are placed in the washing tub.
The washing tub includes a water level sensor capable of sensing a water level, a hot air blower to supply hot air to the washing tub, an air blower to discharge air in the washing tub, manipulation buttons for selecting washing, spin-drying, rising, and drying operations, and a control panel to control the respective units.
The forward/reverse motor to drive the washing drum and the hot air blower to supply hot air to the washing tub are installed over the installation plate, and the water level sensor and an air discharge pipe communicating with the bottom of the washing tub and having an upper end coupled to the air blower are installed at the rear side of the installation plate.
A plurality of silicone anti-vibration rubbers each having a bolt in different sides thereof are fixed to the front side of the installation plate and coupled to anti-vibration rubber receiving grooves of an intermediate case having a washing tub insertion hole, a forward/reverse motor insertion hole, and a hot air blower insertion hole formed therein.
A ring rim having the same diameter as the washing tub is formed at the front side of the intermediate case, and the intermediate case is coupled to a front case through stay bolts. The front case is opened/closed by a door having tempered glass coupled to the inside of a frame, and has an input hole containing a silicone packing material.
A rear case having a ring formed in the upper and lower portions thereof is fixed to the front side of the intermediate case, and the ring is coupled to a bracket having an insertion piece that protrudes between the fixing pieces that are fixed to the wall.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Utility Model Registration Notification No. 20-0305578 published on Feb. 26, 2003 and titled “Wall-Mounted Small Drum type washing machine”.